Machines for forming and filling dunnage units from sheets of plastic are known. Machines which produce dunnage units by inflating preformed pouches in a preformed web are also known. For many applications, machines which utilize preformed webs are preferred.
Typically, the entire length of sides of adjacent dunnage units formed from a preformed web are connected by perforations. To separate adjacent units, a worker grasps an edge of one unit with one hand, grasps an edge of an adjacent unit with the other hand, and carefully tears the dunnage units apart to separate the adjacent dunnage units.